Best Friends Save Lives
by dying.for.noone
Summary: Best Friends can save your life without even knowing it. They can help without you even realizing it. A best friend can save a life, just by talking. BXE, M for abuse, rape, and sex later on. r&r please. Bella's in trouble, Edward can help.


Walking down the road at 12 pm wasn't scary like some people thought at school.

To their freinds, they said they would go down to the river or into the woods at night.

Every single one of them would shit their pants if they did.

But it wasn't scary. No one was outside. Everyone was at home asleep.

CRASH.

Ok, almost everyone.

It had come from the house I was right in front of.

The light in one of the upstairs windows was one.

It flickered then went out.

I heard stomping down stairs, then something hit the floor.

I walked up the drive way, and saw the front door was open.

I opened the screen and walked in.

I saw a man lying on the floor a couple feet from the stairs.

I looked closer. Cheif Swan. Wow, who knew he was a drunk? He reaked of alcohol.

Didn't his daughter just move here today?

I heard wimpering coming from upstairs.

I followed the noise to a room with the door half closed, half open.

I pushed it and walked slowly into the room. I heard a heart beating rapidly.

If my heart could beat, it would be going just as fast.

I looked around, saw a neat bed, and desk, computer and a closet with a mirror.

I stepped further in, and peaked around the bed.

A small girl was there, with her knees up to her chest, her hands in fists in front of her mouth, and her deep brown eyes wide.

I got closer and crouched down in front of her.

Tears fell down the tracks already made. She tried to get further away from me, but there was a wall.

I started to lift my hand to her face.

She wimpered and turned her head more from me.

I touched her cheek

"no... no,no,no please." She whispered

"shh...I'm going to help, ok?"

"no, leave. leave, please?" she said

"Sweetie, you need to get looked at." She did look pretty beat up. the way she winced when she breathed, I thought she might have a rib broken. He face had bruises, and cuts.

"no... leave. I'm ok... I'm ok... ok" She sounded like she was trying to convice herself.

"My dad's a doctor. I'm going to bring you to him, ok? Is that ok? He'll look at you, and make sure you're alright."

"Doctor? No... no doctor."

"You need to see him. He's a nice guy, he won't hurt you, and neither will I. I promise."

I slowly brought both my hands in front of her, as if it would make her less scared.

I touched her arms, and slid one around her back, then one under her knees.

I picked her up and brought her close to my body. She struggled but she eventually got that I wasn't going to put her down.

I don't understand, but it was like I _needed_ to help her. Like it was my responsibility.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to my house. Her eyes never closed, they stared deep into my eyes the entire time. 

I was home in 3 minutes, faster than ever.

I was inside calling Charlisle then second I was through the door.

Up in my room, I lay her on my black leather couch and kneeled infront of her.

Dad came in with his bag and looked her over one, then took out his things.

He reached forward to start cleaning her cut.

She yelped when he got even remotly close.

"Dad, you can't just go and start cleaning her up. She's scared."

_'Ok... so we should talk to her first, try to get her to come out?' _He thought to me

I nodded.

She watched this little exchange and tried to get further away from the two of us.

We both sat down on the ground so we were the same height as her.

"So... what's your name sweetheart?" Dad asked her

She just looked at him like he was crazy.

I started to laugh at the look she was giving him.

Her had snapped to me.

I smiled at her. "What _is_ your name beautiful?" I asked. Woops, that one slipped, but it was the truth.

"Bella." She whispered so quietly I would've had a hard time hearing if I were human.

"Bella. That is a gorgeous name."

"Now, dear. I need to check your inguries.You might be seriously hurt."

She looked frightened, but nodded her head anyway.

"Ok Bella, but you're going to have to take your shirt off, because from the way you're wincing you may have a problem with a rib."

She pulled her t-shirt up over her head reveling her in a bra.

I stood up to leave, but she wimpered and reached for me.

That's strange. A couple minutes ago she wanted to get as far away from me as possible.

She sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, and I sat next to her.

Dad was touching her ribs lightly.

She hissed when he touched a sore spot, and tightened her grip on my hand.

"Ohh, yes... there's a bruised rib there. Would you mind staying here tonight and tomorrow night?"

"No." She whispered quickly

"Alright then. Now, can you tell what else hurts alot?"

"Ankle."

He lifted her leg and rested it on my knee. Then he carefully tugged off her sock and examined her ankle.

"Mmm... I see, yeah this is sprained, almost broken too, there's a lot of swelling." He told her. "How about I go get Alice and Rosalie, my two daughters, and they can help you shower, then you can go and sleep in one of thier beds, how does that sound Sweetie?"

He hand squeezed mine.

She looked fearful, her eyes wide and shifty.

Alice and Rose appeared in the door as if called.

They smiled at her, and walked over.

Crouching, they bother held out hands to shake with Bella.

"I'm Alice, and this is my sister Rose." Alice said taking her hand gently. "Would you like to shower? You can use mine, and we know you hurt your ankle and your ribs, so we can help you."

She slowly nodded her head, and tried to stand.

I helped her up and carried her to Alice's bathroom.

"Ok, Bella, I'll just be in my room. If you need me, Alice will come and get me. You're going to sleep in Rose's bed tonight, she offered. Alright."

She looked at the ground and nodded. She wasn't a very vocal person, but she was looking more comfortable.

Alice shooed me out of the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her, while Rose helped Bella out of her clothes.

I heard the water running and then tuned the girls out, not wanting to intrude on Bella's privicy.


End file.
